Doctor, where are we
by Kitty-163
Summary: The Doctor gets injured and the TARDIS lands in an unexpected place. DWSG1 xover. Rating will stay a T. ON HOLD DUE TO FAMILY PROBLEMS
1. Chapter 1

"Get inside!"

Rose ran for the blue police call box also known as the TARDIS. Gunshots rang out from behind her and a shout of pain quickly followed, but she dare not turn around. A bullet whizzed passed her head just as she reached the time ship. Throwing open the door, Rose threw herself inside just as Jack quickly followed, practically landing on top of her. Rolling off of her, he took position behind the left side of the door providing cover fire as Rose took the right side.

She waited, crouched behind the door, breathing heavily, heart racing, and eyes tightly shut, praying. She waited and prayed for him. And as every second passed the more panicked she got. Finally daring to open her eyes and look outside, her worst fears were confirmed. He wasn't going to make it.

The Doctor had been shot in the left shoulder and his arm hung limp to his side. He was still running, but his pace seemed to gradually get slower with each step he took. Blood coated his entire left side and left a trail of crimson red behind him. Their pursuers were gaining. For every foot he took, they covered two.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as he stumbled and was slow to get to his feet. Tearing her eyes from the sight, she looked at Jack with a pleading expression. "Jack, do something."

Jack looked at the Doctor and then back at Rose. He also knew that the Doctor was not going to make it no matter what they did, but he had to try. "Here," he said handing Rose the gun as he tore off his jacket. "Cover me."

Nodding, Rose took position and started to open fire as Jack ran, crouched over to avoid friendly fire, and made his way to where the Doctor had fallen. He wasn't moving. Jack fell next to him and grabbed his good arm and hauled the Doctor to his feet. "Come on Doctor, up you go." Getting to the Doctor had been the easy part, getting back to the TARDIS was a whole other problem.

Rose continued to lay cover fire as Jack and the Doctor steadily make their way to the TARDIS. Rose allowed herself a small smile as she saw them; they were going to make it. Just then, about ten feet from the door, Jack was shot through the leg and went down, taking the Doctor with him.

"Jack, Doctor!" Rose screamed even though she knew they could not hear her through the gunshots. _Get up, get up, get up._ She prayed silently to them.

Jack looked up and made eye contact with Rose. He would not give up. Grabbing the Doctor's arm again, he used his good leg to haul them back up and they limped their way to the TARDIS. Tears ran down Rose's face as she prayed to every god she could think of.

They stumbled into the TARDIS and fell to the ground as Rose shut the doors behind them. Dropping the gun, she ran to the Doctor and tried to stop the bleeding as she yelled, "Doctor!" over and over again.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. Their eyes locked as the Doctor mumbled, "Stupid ape." And a smile found its way to Rose's tear stained face.

"Rose?" Jack shouted from behind the center console. "Get over here."

Rose took one more glance at the Doctor and put her hand on his cheek as she got up to help Jack get the TARDIS started.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is an opportunity of a life time." Dr. Daniel Jackson said arguing his point to General Hammond. They were sitting in the briefing room, discussing whether or not it would be worth it to go back to P3X-779, a planet that had just been classified as hostile.

"I realize this Dr. Jackson, but I will not risk a team just to look at some ruins, no matter how important they are, and that is final."

"But General we cou-"

"I said it is final." General Hammond replied, slightly raising his voice to be heard through the over anxious archeologist. "Now, I want SG-1 to accompany SG-7 to P3X-8Fo-"

Sirens blared as red lights started to flash. Walter's voice came over the intercom. "Unidentified object materializing the gate room. I repeat, unidentified object materializing in the gate room."

General Hammond, Jack O'Neill, and the rest of SG-1, bolted out of their seats and went strait to the control room. "What is it?" Hammond asked as he looked out of the window to see something large and rectangular in shape starting to form about seven feet from the stargate. It had a flashing light on the top and made the strangest noise.

"No idea sir." Walter replied while fiddling with the computer in front of him. "The noise and flashing light appeared a minute ago, the actual object just started to materialize soon after."

Armed men ran into the embarkment room carrying shields in front of them and took position. The men in the control room stood transfixed as the object finally solidified and the strange noise stopped.

"Is that a blue police call box?" Major Samantha Carter asked in disbelief.

"Well, never seen that before." Colonel O'Neill quipped in.

"Dr. Jackson, what do you make of this?" Hammond said, turning to the much younger man beside him, who at the moment had his mouth hanging open.

"I haven't the slightest clue?" He replied after a few attempts to get his mouth working.

Bending down to the mic, General Hammond spoke to the troops in the room below him. "Do not, repeat, do not open fire until it is confirmed if whatever that is, or what inside it, is hostile."

The men in the embarkment room stood on edge as the waited quietly for some sort of activity. Their hands tightened upon their guns as each minute passed. Various horrific scenarios ran through everyone's mind until finally there was movement. But whatever they were expecting, it was nothing compared to what came out of the doors of the blue police call box.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose tore another strip of cloth from her shirt and tied it around Jack's leg. If this kept up, she would have no more cloth to cover herself.

The TARDIS had landed about five minutes ago and she was kept busy trying to stop the Doctor from bleeding to death. They had no idea where they had ended up; Rose and Jack had proceeded to press random buttons until they were gone from the planet and its dangerous inhabitants. She only hoped it was someplace safe, had a hospital of some sort, and that at least someone spoke English.

"You ready?" Jack asked her as he hefted himself up on his feet, albeit painfully and made his way over to her and the Doctor. Rose looked down at the unconscious man beside her. She lifted the Doctor's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it for luck. "He will be fine." Jack assured her. "I'll go." Wincing in pain, Jack made his way to the door.

Holding her hand up, Rose stopped Jack from going any further and told him that she would go first and call him out after. He did not like the idea, but he did see the logic behind it, after all, he was injured, so Jack unwillingly agreed and stepped back as Rose stepped out of the TARDIS alone.

Guns. That was the first thing that Rose saw as she exited the TARDIS. Dozens of guns. _Maybe I should have stayed in the TARDIS._


	4. Chapter 4

A young woman who could not be more then 20 stepped out of the blue box and into the embarkment room. Every gun was trained on her and she slowly took a step back too possibly escape to the inside of the object that had mysteriously appeared seven minutes ago. She had long blonde hair, a torn shirt that barely covered her, and was covered in blood, but she appeared to be uninjured.

"Hold your fire. Med-team to embarkment room." Hammond said through the mic right before he, and SG-1, made their way down into the room. Stopping about ten feet in front of her, Hammond spoke in an as unthreatening of a voice that he could muster at the moment. "State your name and purpose." He demanded, his unthreatening tone failing miserably.

The woman took another step back and looked about her confused.

"Look, we are not going to hurt you." Major Carter cut in stepping next to the General. "We just need to know why you are here." When the woman still failed to answer, Carter turned to Hammond and said, "Maybe she doesn't speak english."

"Do you understand us?" Hammond asked in a more kindly tone.

He was still met by silence. She seemed to be trying to say something but her voice wasn't working.

"I-" she got out right before Dr. Janet Fraiser came in with a group of medical doctors. She walked right up to the girl and held out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Fraiser, what can I help you with?"

"Doctor?" She said slowly, then her eyes widened in recognition and fear. "Shit, the Doctor." Turning around she yelled behind her, "Jack!"

A voice came from inside the police box, even though it looked as if it could only fit one person. "Rose, hurry your f(bleep)ing ass up, I can't stop the bleeding."

"Doctor, the Doctor, he won't stop bleeding." The woman, now dubbed as Rose, said to Janet with pleading eyes. "He's been shot, shoulder, he's been shot in the shoulder, and he won't stop bleeding." Now that she got her voice back, it seemed like she wouldn't stop talking.

"Where is he?" Janet said while pulling her gloves on and signaling to the other doctors to get ready incase they are needed.

"Inside." 'Rose' said as she turned around and ran inside the blue box.

Janet made to follow her when Teal'c stopped her. "It could be a trap." He told her seriously. He seemed to be the only person to not be effected by the events unfolding around him.

"Only one way to find out." And with that, she turned around and made her way inside. There was a pause until everyone in SG-1 followed her in.


End file.
